Missing Faces
by Mimorinu
Summary: Uo and Hana are killed, Tohru is depressed, and she goes to Akito for help. But what kind of help is she seeking? Chapter 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1: News

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fruits Basket what so ever. So there! So without further adoue french here is the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: News

"_In other news today two teens were killed in a drive by shooting in downtown Tokyo. They were identified to be between the ages of 15 and 16. As you can see on either side of your television screen their photos are posted. The blonde on my right is Arisa Uotani, and the dark headed girl on my left is Saki Hanajima. Donations will be set up later in the week for their funerals and visitations, other news coming up after the break. That is all." _ended the newsreporter.

A silent figure sat in front of the television screen, quiet and still. Her body was trembling in disbelief as she replayed the broadcast in her mind. Tears suddenly began to flow from her ducts as she held her head in her palms. She then looked once more at the television, only to find that her worst nightmare was still in full effect as it's contents took their toll on her.

"Oh….God." she cried.

After the funerals of her two lost friends were over, Tohru had no more will left to live. She locked herself up inside her room and stared at the nicely taken picture of the three happy faces surrounded by a wooden frame. Two of those happy faces were never to be seen again, and the third happy face was now having her life drained away from grief. Tohru knew that loathing in her misery wouldn't help anything; she knew that this was making it hard on the others. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo, they were all working so hard just to keep her alive. Without them forcing her to eat her meals she would slowly wither away in pain. During her days cooped up in her room she would reminisce about happier times as the sunshine lit up her pale face.

_Knock Knock_

"Tohru, it's me." came a familiar voice. "I'm bringing you your lunch."

Tohru blankly looked at her door as it slid open to reveal an orange headed Kyo with a try of food in his hands. He slide the door back with his foot and set her food on her bed.

"You got to eat Tohru."

Tohru shook her head, her august brown hair falling before her eyes. She didn't want to eat.

"Come on Tohru, just some rice. Or some soup?" Kyo tried to persuade Tohru, but he could tell that it wasn't going over easy.

"No." came a faint hoarse voice.

"Why not Tohru? You have to eat something; you can't keep doing this to yourself." Kyo was starting to get impatient.

"No." she whispered.

"Well, I'm not leaving until you eat something."

Tohru tilted her head up to look at him as her hair fell from her face. Behind the curtain of hair that was shadowing her eyes was a disturbing sight. Purple rings flourished under her eyelids and her once bright blue eyes were now dull, and glazed. Her face was pale as paper and her cheeks seemed to be sunken in. And, what used to be rosy red lips were now chapped and ragged with dried skin.

"Awwww, hell! Tohru, you can't keep doing this to yourself! What happened was something that couldn't have been prevented; it's just how the world works!" his angry voice trailed off through the window and into the outside world.

Kyo put his hand over his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose for a few moments. He regretted that he had yelled at her but he didn't like seeing her this way, it made him miserable. The only reason he was broken from his thoughts was because of a sound. The sound was of chopsticks hitting against a plastic bowl. Tohru had quietly moved toward the rice and began to slowly make it diminish.

"I'm sorry for yelling." apologized Kyo.

"…."

"But, Tohru, you can't do this the rest of your life. Your strong, and your happy personality needs to be shared with the world. I know you've been through some ruff stuff, but, I don't want to see you do this to yourself." Kyo tried to say things that would ignite a spark deep inside. Somewhere he knew the happy go lucky Tohru was still in there, it's just that, he couldn't find her.

"Kyo. I-I need…to forget." she whispered.

"No Tohru, you can't forget. I won't let you."

With that Kyo stood up and took her tray of food back into the kitchen, and put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Yes Kyo. I'm going to forget. I'm sorry."

A/N: So? How'd you like it? I hope I get a lot of reviews for this story cause I really do try my best. Anyway chapter 2 will be up soon! But before I put it up I want at least 5 reviews. Not 10 cause it may take too long. R&R please! )


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you nothing.**

**A/N: I know I said I'd wait until I got 5 reviews but I realized that it's not about the reviews it's about how much I enjoy writing. So who cares about the reviews! (please review)**

**Chapter 2: Goodbye**

Tohru brought herself to her feet and looked out the window. It was time for her to leave, she didn't want to, but she knew she must. She opened her window and sat on the sill swinging her legs into the outside world. The ladder that Kyo often used was near her so she carefully had one foot on the sill and the other on the ladder, then she made her way down to the ground. As she was walking she turned to look back at her familiar residence and felt tears rush down her cheeks.

"Goodbye."

"Shigure!"came a disturbed voice. "Shigure you damn dog!"

"In here Kyo." Shigure stuck his head out of the door way to show where he was, then asked. "What seems to be the problem? Oh! And how's Tohru by the way did she eat any-"

"Shut the hell up! She's gone! Tohru's not in her room and the window is open!" Kyo frantically yelled.

"What was that?" came Yuki's voice. "Miss Honda's gone?"

"That's what Kyo seems to be telling us, Yuki." said Shigure.

"Where'd she go?" asked the rat.

"What the hell? I don't know! You damn rat how can you be so calm about this!"

"Ah ah ah Kyo. Please stop yelling. Tohru couldn't have gone very far the way she now." Shigure looked around the room for a certain rat. "Ah, where'd Yuki go?"

"Here." Yuki walked through the doorway as he had one arm in the sleeve of his jacket and was trying to get the other one to do the same. "Let's go see if we can find her."

"Alright." said Shigure. Kyo watched as they calmly stepped out of the house and into the night. He couldn't figure out why they were acting so calm, something wasn't right. But, seeing he was being left behind he left his thoughts and followed.

Tohru ran through the woods, her shoes were muddy and she couldn't see very well. She stopped when she came upon an enormous house. The Sohma main house to be exact. She held up her hand to knock but the doors were already creaking open from her arrival.

"Come in Miss Honda." said a creepy servant.

Tohru followed the servant to Akito's chamber, the person she had come here to see. She was left in front of the door until it slid open only to startle her.

"So, I see you have finally come crawling to me. Come in Miss Honda."

Tohru did as she was told so she wouldn't upset the head. She on the matt laid out for her arrival and bowed her head in respect.

"So, Miss Tohru Hon-da, what is it that you have come here for?" He watched her mouth begin to open but cut her off. "No wait! Let me guess, the deaths of your two friends is too much to handle, and living in that house makes it even more painful to bear? Am I right?" Tohru nodded up and down as he revealed the truth.

"Answer me. Am I right?" came the cold demanding voice.

"Y-yes." she whimpered.

"I thought so. But why is it that you have come here of all places?" asked the head.

"B-because I-"she stopped.

"Because you want your memories erased? You want to forget that you ever knew your friends, including the one's from the Zodiac?"

"Y-yes."

"But, why Tohru?"

"Because I-I just can't take it anymore! I love Shigure and Kyo and Yuki and all of the others but I can't stand anymore pain! I don't want to hurt anymore."

"But Tohru, don't you remember what I said not too long ago?" He leaned closer to her until he was right in her ear and whispered. "I will make you suffer." And with that Tohru was sent painfully to floor with a pale slap across the cheek. She rose up on her elbows and shakily sat back up returning her gaze to the floor, her head bowed once again.

Shigure Yuki and Kyo stopped on the trail leading to Sohma house. Shigure could smell their sweet little flower's scent along the path.

"She went this way." As Shigure said the words they all flinched.

"What?" Kyo growled.

Yuki looked further down the path and caught a glimpse of the estate. 'Why would you go here Miss Honda?'

Tohru was thrown about the room by Akito's hands. She hit the wall sliding to the floor, her eyes were closed from the pain but she wasn't lucky enough to be unconscious. She slowly made her way back to her original place and sat once again.

"You just keep coming back don't you? Are you really that stupid?" Akito walked closer to Tohru and bent down to be at eye-level. "Look at me."

Tohru obeyed his command and looked into his deep dark eyes. She got lost in them, she couldn't fin her way out of the pain in his spheres. Her eyes widened as she saw his misery unfold before her. Then, she realized how foolish she was. She had succumbed to her sorrows and had let herself be sucked into the deep void of pain. She was such a fool, how could she have turned a blind eye to all the people around her, who cared about her? Yes Uo and Hana were gone, and it was still painful to think about but-

"Tell me what you are thinking." came the cold voice.

"I-I'm foolish." she said.

"Why are you foolish?"

"I-I'm foolish because I felt so sorry for myself that I didn't know how much more pain others have endured. So much misery is spread through the world and I felt so sorry or myself because I believed I was caught in that misery. But there are people out there who have it worse then me, and one of them is standing right in from of me, Akito.

Hearing his name used like that made him sick. He took his hand and slapped her across the face, causing her to fall to the side. He walked over to her as she once again tried to pick herself up. Her cupped her chin in his hand and inched closer to her face and smiled.

"Don't you ever feel sorry for me. Ever! I am the head of this family there is nothing to feel sorry about."

"B-but."

"Don't speak! If you're referring to the case that I was born in order to die don't! That's not pain, that's power. Since I'm going to die I can do whatever I want to the people around me. It's a perk really." Akito looked at her bit blue eyes and noticed that her once glazed orbs were not so foggy anymore; in fact she almost looked cheerful. It made him feel queasy. All of these emotions she had were so useless. He snapped. He took by the neck and held her in the air as she was gasping for breath.

"What about this pain? Is this the kind of pain you were talking about?" He smiled his crooked smile as he watched tears streak her face. Her pink, rosy, soft cheeks were now stained with salt and water. Her hands were grasping onto his wrist and her fingernails were digging into his skin.

"A-kito. S-sto-" She fell limp. Her hands fell from his wrists and dangled in the air. Her head fell to one side, and her breathing stopped, she was unconscious.

"Yes Tohru? What was it you wanted to say to me?" Akito laughed. And his laughter echoed throughout the entire estate.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovering

**Disclaimer: I'm broke people I don't own Fruits Basket.**

**Chapter 3: Discovering**

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were now in the main house and were headed towards Akito's chambers. Even though Kyo wasn't allowed inside he argued like there was no tomorrow and finally got his way. Yuki and Shigure didn't really care for the matter really; they had something else on their minds. The trio finally got to the door, and when they did they heard a faint laugh then a thud. Shigure knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came the cruel voice.

"Shigure."

"What do you want?"

"I've come with visitors."

The door slid open as Akito stood in front of them glaring at the three. He looked over every face until he came to Kyo's. Kyo's nervousness was evident to Akito, and even though the thought of the cat being in his house disgusted him, he decided to let it slide. Akito wanted to play with them a bit; he thought it might be rather fun to toy with their emtions.

"Come in."

They filed into the room and sat on the floor. Akito lazily pulled up a sleeve of his kimono as it had revealed a pale shoulder. Akito glanced to the corner of the room and smiled.

"Why have you come here?"

"We were looking for someone and thought they might be here." Shigure spoke up.

"Who?" Akito watched their eyes dart to the floor afraid to speak _her_ name. "Do you mean Miss Tohru Honda?"

"Yes." Yuki said.

"Ah, well why didn't you just ask? Really why are you always so tense? She's right over there, in the corner, see?"

Three pairs of eyes widened as they saw a feminine body lying lifeless in the corner curled up into a ball of fear. They hadn't even noticed until now that she was over there. The window above her was letting in rays of moonlight and they shined on her bruised body. Kyo was the first to start toward her when a hand clasped hard on his shoulder. He turned to see Akito smiling his malicious smile as he stopped.

"What did you do to her?" asked Kyo.

"Why nothing. She's just…asleep."

"What do you mean _asleep_?"

"Well, how to put this, she's a little unconscious at the moment. I think. I don't know actually I haven't checked." Akito grinned as he playfully said the words. "Let's go see shall we?" Akito lifted his hand from the cat's shoulder and put it on his back and slowly pushed Kyo towards the body. "Go on Kyo, see if she's alive. We really need to know." He gave Kyo a harder push and watched him fumble over to the figure.

Kyo knelt down to Tohru's body as the pressure on his back increased. He stopped, looked at Akito who was forming another grin then turned back to Tohru. He put a hand on her shoulder to see if she was breathing but he couldn't tell. He slowly moved his hand up to her neck to feel her pulse. Nothing.

A/N: Gawd, sorry it's short again. I just can't seem to write long chapters. Oh well please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: True Feelings Surface

**Disclaimer: toodleloodleloo don't own anything but poo toodleloodleloo.**

**Chapter 4: True feelings Surface**

Akito smiled at the orange headed boy's terror stricken face when he looked at the unconscious girl. Akito gently released his hand on Kyo's back and chuckled. Akito stared at the body then looked towards the cat; his eyes were fire red and seemed to be watering. And this pleased Akito.

"Why!" Kyo turned to Akito and grabbed the collar of his kimono.

"Why? Because she came here to forget." he answered, slapping Kyo's hand off of his collar.

"What?"

"She came here of her own free will to forget her dead friends and the entire zodiac. She wanted her pain to go away; she said she couldn't take it any more. She's really broken up Kyo, I thought even you would give _her_ feelings some thought for once." Akito grinned as he said this.

"What do you mean I need to give her feelings some thought? Every single damn day I have lived with her I couldn't get her out of my head! Her adorable smile and her innocent clumsiness are what make her special. She's the only person in my life who…"

"Yes?" pried Akito.

"She's the only person in my life who has ever loved me, and who…I have ever…loved." Kyo looked into Akito's dark eyes and prepared himself for the worst because of his feelings, but nothing came.

"Yes, many people in the zodiac say they 'love' Tohru, but do they really ever mean it? Would they gladly give there life up for hers? Would they do anything to make her happy, even if it meant selling their soul? Would they-"

"I would." Yuki said.

"You would what?" came the cruel voice.

"I would gladly give up my life for hers."

"You would would you? And why is that my dear Yuki?" Akito swiftly walked over to Yuki.

"Because. I love her too." Yuki finally said it. After so long he had pinned it up, it was finally brought out of him. The feelings he had felt every single day being by her side watching her smile and laugh. How it felt so good to get those feelings off of his chest and out in the open. Too bad Tohru couldn't hear him.

"How quaint. The cat and the rat have fallen in love with the same person. Yes, but, she will never accept you. She will never accept you because of what you are. No matter how much faith you have in her or how much you believe she really loves you, the truth is she will never accept you. But, if you really believe she will then your more foolish than I thought." he spat coldly.

"Y-you're wrong." came a faint voice.

Tohru had regained consciousness and was trying to stand up, while grabbing onto Kyo's cargo pants for support. She slowly stood up and began to stumble towards Akito.

"Tohru." Kyo said, wanting to hold her back even though he knew he shouldn't.

"A-akito, I'm sorry I was foolish not to see. Your pain is undeniable. You have suffered you have suffered your whole life, and I'm sorry. But you can't keep doing this to people. You may hate yourself or life or the terrible turn your life has taken but Yuki, Kyo and the others, they don't. Yes they may hate that they are cursed but you don't see them torturing people because of it. I'm sorry that you had to face this all alone Akito, but if you would just let someone into your heart for once-" She was now face to face with Akito their noses inches apart their lips even closer. "Then I wouldn't have to feel this way.

In a quick angry motion a pale hand had slapped the side of Akito's cheek causing him to step back. The pale hand that had issued the attack was a trembling Tohru. Her face was hidden behind her hair and tears were falling down her cheeks but she did not regret what she had done, even though it was going to cost her. Tohru was mad, very mad but her kindness had covered it up until it was set free with the swipe of her hand. The faces of Kyo, Yuki and Shigure were surprised at the aggression she had just shown. None of them had ever seen Tohru this mad before. Better yet they had _never_ seen her mad before.

Akito pressed his hand against his cheek and looked shocked. Someone hat hit him. No one could ever lay a hand on him; he was the head of the Sohma family. No one was supposed to touch him, especially and outsider. He looked up as Tohru was crying, and was confused by how fickle her emotions were. She first pitied him for his pain, then she was angry about the way he did things, and now she was sad? What was wrong with this young girl? Then he thought of something perfect. Her heart was already cracking down the center because of recent events, and all he needed to do was push her over the edge to make her break. He laughed ballistic-like in his mind.

"Tohru?" asked Akito.

"Y-yes?"

"Would you like to know who killed your two friends?"


	5. Chapter 5: Almost Exposed

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of shoes, a toilet, socks, a brain, a mouse and I own nothing of Furuba.**

**Chapter 5: Almost Exposed**

"W-wha?" Tohru stuttered.

"I said, do you want to know who killed your two friends?" Akito repeated.

"A-Akito, no don-" begen Shigure.

"Shut up! She has the right to know the truth doesn't she?" asked Akito.

"Y-yes but-"

Kyo was looking between Akito and Shigure as their confusing conversation went on. 'Why doesn't Shigure want Tohru to know?' Kyo had no idea what they were talking about and wanted to find out. 'Shigure knows something that he doesn't want said. And by looking at that damn rat's face he knows something too. But what is it?' Kyo thought.

"Well Tohru? Do you want to know who killed your two friends?" Akito asked once more.

"I...I...yes." she answered. "Tell me."

"Oh, I won't be the one to tell you, why don't you ask Yuki or Shigure? They might know." Akito smirked.

"Y-Yuki? Shigure? Do you know something?"

Sigh. "Yes, Tohru." Shigure looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want to answer her question, he knew it would be too painful for all of them. But he had to do it, it was for the best. "Tohru we know who killed Uo and Hana. But...we don't know how to tell you."

"W-what do you mean? Just t-tell me who it was. I can hand it I'm s-sure."

"Are you? Are you really sure?" asked Yuki.

"Yes." answered Tohru.

"Tohru it was-"

Yuki was cut off by a punch in his jaw by and orange headed boy. Yuki looked at him, he was at first angry but then he saw the look in Kyo's eyes. His eyes were full of knowledge for once, he knew what had happened, and was trying to actually help. It seemed Kyo had figured it out, and in order to avoid more pain and suffering he decided to pick a fight with Yuki to avert everyones attention. Yuki took a cheap punch to the nose and played along, but before Kyo hit the ground Yuki caught his eyes and gave him a look that said 'thank you'.

"You stupid cat. Are you just asking for a beating? Looks like idiocy took over your brain again!"

"Idiocy? Are you calling me an idiot you damn rat!" Kyo played along.

"It would seem so stupid."

"Don't call me stupid! Stupid!"

"You're such an idiot. I dont' need to waste my time on you, you're not worth it."

"Why don't you say that to my face rat bo-"

"Stop!" yelled another voice. "Quit avoiding the subject you two! Now, are you going to tell me who killed my friends or am I going to have to ask Akito?" She watched them both as they ceased their quarrel and hung their heads low when a cruel voice emerged.

"Come here Tohru, I'll tell you." came Akito's fake sweet voice.

Tohru walked cautiously over to him, images of earlier that night coming back to her mind. She siletly sat on her knees with her head bowed and said. "Akito, who-who killed my friends?"

Akito saw her eyes filling to the brim with tears. He hated to see people cry because of somethng stupid. It made him sick to the core of his being. He watched as her tears almost toppled over the edge of her eye lids, and became angry.

"Tohru, there were two people who killed your friends. Actually, two people you and I _both_ know very well."

Tohru looked into Akito's eyes and saw that he was enjoying their torture. He wallowed in every pain filled moment and struggle. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him and it suddenly registered in her mind. 'Akito must have ordered somebody to get rid of them. But, he said we _both_ knew them. I don't know anybody here who lives at the main house except for Hatori, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa and Kagura. (okay she may know _some_ people) And none of them would be cruel enough to hurt a fly, (except for Kagura) much less _kill_ people. So who?'

Akito watched as Tohru's eyes narrowed while looking at him, then, he noticed confusion flash across her features. 'Is she really so stupid? Is she so stupid she can't even figure out who killed her pathetic friends?' Akito began getting frustrated with her failure to realize such a simple thing. Soon his frustration mixed with anger and exhaustion from the long day he'd had. He couldn't take it anymore. He swiftly grabbed Tohru by her neck again and held her up in the air. He watched as she effortlessly struggled like the last time. She started to kick her feet back and forth accidently landing a blow in his stomach. This angered Akito even more, he flung her across the room towards the window. And then-

"Tohru!" was the only word that came out of the three horrified zodiac.

**A/N: Sorry I know you hate cliffy's. So who do you think did it? R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6: Glass

**Disclaimer: Furuba is not mine nor will it ever be.**

**Chapter 6: Untitled**

The three zodiac members watched as Tohru's already bruised body crashed through the glassed window. The shattered peices of sparkling glass fell all around her like flower petals on a windy day. She had landed in the moonlit garden and was trying to open her eyes, when she did, the moon was the first thing she saw, and tears began to run down her cheeks mixing with her crimson blood. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Yuki, Kyou, Shigure, I put you all through so much by coming here.' she thought, and as she did she slowly raised herself up off the silver lit grass and shakily stood; blood dripping from her new fresh cuts.

Inside, the three zodiac members were still just staring at the shattered window before them. Kyo was the first to snap out of his daze and started to stand, but he couldn't, his knees buckeled under him from the shock of what had just happened. Kyou looked at the carpeted floor as he tried to support himself with his hand. 'Damn.' He looked to the dog and rat and saw that they were in the same position he was, they had all tried to stand to save their little flower, but all had failed.

Akito, on the other hand was standing just fine, his arms dangling by his sides as he enjoyed watching the three struggle under his grasp.

Tohru was still standing in the moonlight enjoying it's pale glow, and it's goddess-like presence, but after a while she knew she couldn't stare any longer so she started to stumble back to Akito's room. She headed for the door to his room this time, there was no chance she was crawling through the window that had shattered peices of glass tainted with her rose blood. She started finding her way around the garden and onto a street, she was looking to all the doors but none of them were Akito's. She found a line of doors that was familiar to her and stumbled over to them hoping one of them was Akito's. She looked at all the names but none were of the Sohma head. She was beginning to get naucious, and couldn't see straight, she tripped over her own feet and fell against one of the doors. She slid to the ground unable to hold herself up anymore, she was shaking from her blood loss and she was having a hard time staying concious. She layed her head down on the greeting matt in below her to regain her vision and to stop her head from spinning. But she hadn't even layed there thirty seconds when the door she had collapsed on opened in front of her.

"Tohru!" came a worried cry. "Tohru, what happened to Tohru!" the blonde boy kept his gaze on the girl then slowly turned his head back inside. "Hari come quick Tohru's hurt!"

The shuffling of feet was heard as Hatori came to the door and stopped dead in his tracks. He motioned Momiji to go back inside and told him to get some bandages and rubbing alcohol. He kneeled down to Tohru's side and looked at all of her cuts, they were everywhere, on her arms, her legs, there were even torn holes in her shirt to reveal open wounds. And her face, even though it was cut and bruised, it was still as flawless as ever. Hatori carefully scooped her up in his arms but had to leave space between them for reasons we are all aware of, the curse. He took her into his room and layed her on the bed, blood getting on the sheets and pillows, but he didn't care. 'Akito has gone too far this time' Hatori thought.

**A/N: This one was short and I'm sorry but when I was writing it, it really felt long. Anyway I hope you liked it! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: Little Flower

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, quit asking me!**

**Chapter 7: Little Flower**

Hatori watched as Tohru stirred in her unconcious state. The sweat from her fever poured down her face and neck; her silky brown hair sticking to the sides of her cheeks and neck. He also looked at Momiji who was sitting in a chair at the side of the bed Tohru was in and watched the destraut blonde sob.

"Hari why did this have to happen to her?" asked Momiji whiping at his tears.

"I don't know Momiji, I really don't know." As Hatori said these words his mind drifted back to Kana and how he had realized that bad things seem to always happen to good people. He stood up and walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall, he lifted the long hair covering his glazed eye and stared, remembering painful emotions and memories. 'Akito must be stopped.'

Meanwhile back in Akito's room the zodiac members were recovering from their shocked state and the three were trying their best to stand up. Kyo accomplished this task first and shakily ran towards the shattered window of blood covered glass with the moons rays shining brilliantly through. He climbed through the window in hopes of finding Tohru just picking flowers or staring at the moon with a dumb grin on her face, but no such luck was for him today. Red blood covered the flowers and plants all around him, and he noticed footsteps leading away from the tainted garden. Kyo hastily followed the prints in the grass until they stopped before a paved road. Kyo looked all around for any sign of Tohru and her smile, he started to walk back to Akito's room but stopped when he noticed drops of crimson blood stained the road. He followed the trail of red until he came to a door that had streaks of blood in lines leading down to the ground on a welcoming matt. He looked at the name plate and read Sohma Hatori and without even knocking he let himself in.

Yuki and Shigure were standing now and just staring at the broken window. Yuki narrowed his eyes and looked at Akito; his fists clenched in anger.

"Why?"

"Why what, Yuki?" asked Akito.

"Why did you have to hurt Miss. Honda? All she ever did was try to help us."

"Did you not see her kick me Yuki? No one has ever done that, so she had to be punished. And for the record, she would have never been able to help us." he said with a grin.

"Damnit! Akito you don't know that!"

"Oh, Yuki but I do, because I wouldn't have let her help us, she will die before she helps anyone."

Yuki didn't know what ot say to this, he didn't want Tohru to die but he didn't want to let Akito get away with this either. Yuki was angry so he turned on his heel and faced Shigure who was deep in thought, then he rushed out the door to find the cat and the flower.

Shigure watched the teen run past him leaving thehim and the head alone."Akito, this is enough. I honestly don't think Tohru can take much more of this torture."

"Don't tell me what to do Shigure, her pain will be over when I say its over, which may be never." he chuckled. Akito walked over to Shigure with his kimono dragging after him in a silky manner. He cupped Shigure's chin in his hand and smiled. "You wouldn't dare think of going agaisnt me would you?" He pulled Shigure closer.

Kyo slammed the door as it swung open to reveal a sobbing blonde haired body leaning over the bedside of a lifeless brown haired body. Kyo looked at Momiji then looked around andtried to find Hatori. When Kyo turned around he found just the man he was looking for.

"Kyo? What are you doing here?" came the doctors voice.

"What the hell do you think? I came to get Tohru."

"Kyo, shhh. Tohru is sleeping, and she's hurt really bad." said Momiji.

"What? How bad?" asked the cat.

"Just some scrapes and a few deep cuts but nothing fatal." Hatori looked to Momiji and to Tohru, then felt a deep sadness fall within him. 'Akito needs to stop this madness.'

Kyo walked over to the bed and looked at the unconcious onigri and sighed. 'Atleast she's not really hurt.' he thought. Kyo took his hand and stroked the hair out of her eyes and looked at her beautiful face. He wanted so badly to take all of her pain away just like she had tried to take his away, but neither of them could have what they desired, especially him.

Minutes passed as Kyo thought of how much he desired Tohru's embrace and her love, but that would never happen for him.He thought of all the timeshe had gathered enough courage to tell her but then somehow that damn rat wouldshow up and ruin everything. He loved Tohru's smile and her clumsy way of doing things, but so did that damn rat. They had both fallen in love with the same person, how typical.As Kyo thought a silent knock was heard at the door and Hatori went to open it.

"Hello Hatori, have you seen Miss. Honda?"

At these words the cat perked up and let go of the hand he had been holding. He leaned back and lookedto Yuki who had just walked in the room.

"Rat."

"Cat."

The two stared at each other, but no tension was felt.

**A/N: I'm thinking of getting really weird with this story, like...death, lots of death. I don't know really, I'm starting to get interference with my story idea. Help me! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8: Oh What A Night

Disclaimer: Don't own this

Chapter 8: Oh what a night

A/N: I know it has been four months since my last update! (I know this is a common excuse but) My computer got showered with viruses! Anyway, enjoy!

Shigure and Akito sat in the ominous romm staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Akito, why d-" he was stopped.

Akito's pale digits were even more white when pressed against Shigure's frowning lips; his skin soft as rose petals.

"Shigure," Akito's voice was venomously kind. "I know what I think is best may not be the same in your mind, but believe me," It was too kind. "Tohru has the right to know who killed the two friends that she so dearly loved."

Akito lifted his delicate fingers from Shigure's parched lips and smiled. Shigure smiled back with a bit of sarcasm and slowly leaned forward until he was inches away from Akito's face.

"Yes Akito, but what your doing I still think is wro-ong," he said, cheerfully adding a tune to the last word of his sentence.

Akito backed away from Shigure's features; his brow fusing together in fury. He stumbled over to the dresser of stained wood and rested his trembling hand on a cream colored vase occupied with wilting gardenias. Shigure watched Akito wrap his skeleton like hands around the lifless stems of the flowers and gently pluck off every petal singing, "He goes against me, he doesn't go against me." After every petal had been plucked and falle to the carpeted floor Akito turned to Shigure holding the last remain petal between his index finger and thumb.

"He _doesn't_ go against me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither Yuki nor Kyo spoke to each other when they so unexpedly met. They neither scoffed nor grunted nor gave each other the bird. (looks like progress) Hatori noticed the change in the rat and cat's attitude's and felt himself slightly amused by it. Years of fighting and quarreling, hating and screaming was slowly fading away because of one young girl. But what will happen in the end? The two zodiac members if now all of them love Tohuru with all their hearts, what will happen when the certain time comes? Hatori watched the two boys.

Kyo was seated in a cloth covered chair with his elbows placed on the arm rests, his flame-like eyes baring holes into the violet silk blanket which was covering Tohru. His face put out no clue of emotion, but his forehead was wrinkled in what seemed to be thought. Kyo's right foot was tapping the tile of the medical room too, and the noise echoed in rythm with the second hand of Hatori's clock.

Yuki on the other hand was placed upon a wooden bar stool, his legs stradling the round seat and his palms placed on his knees. His violet-like hair shadowed his beautiful eyes and flawless skin, while his mouth, fully revealed, held a frown on its lips.Yuki's head was directed toward the bed Tohru layed in and his right index finger was tapping the fabric that covered his knee, which after a while, blended in with the tapping of Kyo's foot, the second hand on Hatori's clock and the rythmic breathing of the sleeping flower.

Momiji had left shortly after the cat and rat had entered the medical room in Hatori's home, he figured the two would require some time alone with Tohru, and...with each other. The young boy noticed something about himself though as he sat outide the door that was filled with worry and anxiousness. He unwillingly had left a part of his child-like essence out of this night, this night that had involved the injury of Tohru, the sorrow of tears, and the sought out joy of watching others crumble.

After leaving the boys Hatori, his glazed eye unable to see the things of reality but able to sense the emotions from within others around him stared out into the fresh falling rain; listening to the rumbling thunder as it chased after the lighting strikes in the sky. All he felt was a pain growing bigger and bigger deep inside his gut as he extended his hand out into the falling wetness, but that pain only subsided once during the thunder filled night, yes, the pain had subsided but fear had emerged from the darkness within, and that only happened when Hatori asked himself, "Where's Shigure?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was pinned to the ground, being straddled. His hands were held above his head and the mentally ill human sitting on him was ferociously punching him with his free hand. His eyes wandered over the face of his abuser (that's what we'll call him) and he noticed a smile on his face and how it seemed to grow wider with every punch and every grunt of pain that was uttered.

"A-" a punch yet again, but Akito had noticed his attempt to speak and stopped.

"What is it Shigure? Do you want me to stop making you feel the pain that I have felt for so many years?"

Shigure knew this wasn't the time to be humerous but he comicly thought to himself, 'If you were hit like this every day of your life I'd be a sour ass too.' He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his internal remark.

"What are you laughing at Shigure? Do you think this is funny? Do you think being beaten to a hellish pulp is funny!" Akito left enough time for Shigure to stumble on his response.

"Akito, our whole lives are the makings of one big comic book.(no pun intended) Our whole ex-ah!" Akito couldn't even let him finisha sentence before rage and fury took over. Shigure felt nothing as Akito knocked him senseless, the only he could do was think of happier times, until everything went black.

**A/N: Kill me why don'tcha? Now not with a spoon! Ahhhhhh! Never mind. Well, I do you hope you guys enjoyed this one, even though nothing eventful happened in it. And, I promise those of you who haven't figured it out, Uo and Hana's killers will be revealed! R&R!**


	9. Let Sorrow Pass and Misery Replace It

**Disclaimer: I don't own furuba**

**Chapter 9: Let Sorrow Pass and Misery Replace It.**

Pain shot through her small body with every motion of the muscle she made, tossing and turning in her bed as she slept. Tohru saw in her mind Uo and Hana standing only feet away from her, but for some reason she was unable to reach out to them, to call their names. Tohru jostled in her sleep enough to wake the orange haired cat up from his restless slumber. 'Ugh. Wha- How long have I been asleep?' Kyo groggily wondered to himself.

The creaking of the medical bed and the uneven breaths were enough to make any sane person wonder what the hell was going on. As Kyo groggily opened his eyes he let them set on Tohru's body wrestling with her own thoughts. The orange haired boy debated for a bit whether or not to wake her but feared if he didn't that she might end up hurting herself.

Kyo stood from his chair and walked over to Tohru's body. Her eye brows were wrinkled in pain and her cheeks were red from the fever. Kyo put his hand on her jostling shoulder and held it down a bit, trying to subconciously coax her out of the fit she was undergoing. It didn't work. 'Damn' he thought. 'This night has been hell for all of us and it still isn't over yet'. Kyo bent down over Tohru until he could speak right into her ear, the bed jostling around with every movement she made.

"Tohru," he whispered. "Tohru, let's go make dinner, or walk to the park. Maybe later we could have a picnic or visit your mom's grave, Uo and Hana may even be there as well." Kyo whispered happy things into her ear hoping that whatever thoughts possessed her head would go away and be replaced by these happy ones.

"Uo...Hana..." She winced. Tears flowed from her closed eyes and down her bandaged cheeks. "Uo! Hanaaaaaa!" Tohru yelled their names with all the air her lungs could muster then fell silent once more, tears wetting the pillow on either side of her head.

Yuki was utterly disturbed by Tohru's outburst and shot his eyes open, only to let them rest on her crying face. Yuki watched Kyo shoosh Tohru back into a rythmic breathing patter, whilst holding her hand and kissing the top of it, unaware that the rat was watching.

"Yuki! Kyo! What happened is everything all right!" Hatori burst through the door startling both Yuki and Kyo. Yuki stood up and walked over to Tohru's bedside and noticed that Kyo had not let her hand go.

"It's okay Hatori, Tohru's just restless, I think she needs to wake up though, if she starts tossing and turning again she could hurt herself."

Hatori looked at Kyo and thought to himself 'Since when has been so thoughtful?'.

Yuki on the other hand was thinking more along the lines of 'You damn cat'.

Hatori shook his head no to Kyo's suggestion. "She needs all the sleep she can get. By the way I don't suppose Shigure came with you tonight, did he?"

Both the cat and the rat looked at each other then said,"Oh shit!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Shigure**

Laughter, white sheets blowing in the wind, now yelling, fighting, breaking his poor house. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, his house, Hatori, everyone. In his mind their faces played over and over as if a slide show had been activated, their smiles, their laughter, their fights and quarrels, breaking his house.

Where were they now? Where was _he_ now? Shigure opened his blood glazed eyes and immediatley felt his head throb, almost as if his heart had moved its way up into his brain and was profusely pumping blood to the rest of his aching body. Shigure raised himself up on his elbows and looked around the destroyed room. Vases were broken and their pieces were lying on the ground around Shigure's body and other various places around the room. 'Where's Akito?' thought the dog. 'Where'd he go?' Shigure looked around the room but saw no traces of Akito or where he might have gone.

Shigure's eyes fell upon the broken glass of the window Tohru had been thrown through, her blood stained the sill and some of it had dried upon the broken frame. "Tohru..." he breathed to himself.

"Heh."

_That voice._

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru. I'm beginning to hate that name more and more with every time your pathetic mouth utters it." came the cruel voice.

Shigure looked over his shoulder and found Akito leaning up against the door frame to his room, a shoulder of his kimono drooping slightly.

"A-Aki-to." Shigure froze where he sat and stared into Akito's cruel eyes.

"It was either that ugly girl or her friends you know. It shouldn't have been a hard decision to make."

"What are you saying?" asked Shigure.

"I'm saying you idiot dog, that you could have killed Tohru instead of her two friends, but no, you enjoy having that young girl in your house so much that you would make her miserable by causing the death of her two friends. How selfish of you _and Yuki_."

Shigure sat up straight and looked into Akito's hateful eyes.

"If I could take it back I would, but you didn't give us much of a choice Aki-" he was cut off short.

"DON'T YOU BLAME THIS ON ME! I gave you a choice and you just so happened to make the wrong decision. I told Yuki to kill her or else but he pleaded with me 'no akito, not Miss. Honda-san please no'." Akito mocked Yuki's pleaded cries.

"I told him it would be easier to have her out of your lives but he wouldn't have it. Then I came to you Shigure."

Akito walked slowly over to Shigure's stiff form and watched as the helpless dog began to tremble, though he tried to hide his fear, it didn't work.

"I thought that maybe you had some sense in you, that maybe an older influence would show Yuki to the path of realization...but no, you felt the same as he did. Why was that Shigure?"

"Akito..." he trailed off. "You gave us the choice of losing the most precious thing that had ever happened to us in all of our lives, or, ridding Tohru of her two friends and trying to help her cope with the pain." Shigure smiled. "To tell you the truth, it wasn't a hard decision."

"YOU BASTARD!" And with that, one final vase was thrown forcefully against Shigure's head, the glass digging itself into his skull, the blood dripping down his face and running over his ears until everything was dark.

_Laughter, white sheets blowing in the wind, now yelling, fighting, breaking his poor house. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, his house, Hatori, everyone._

_Gone._

**A/N: I know! I killed Shigure! Please don't hate me but nothing eventful was really happening so I decided to spice it up some. Yesss! Oh well, its really hard to get back into my stories that I've left dormant for months but now they are off hold and back on full swing (though i don't think i'll update any sooner lol) oh well R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10:Goodbye Once More

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. . . yeah.**

**A/N: Sorry its been so long, thanks for all the reviews! Hope you all like this chappy!.**

**Chapter 10: Goodbye...**

As Yuki and Kyo frantically ran through the estate neither one could help feeling worried for Shigure...all alone...with Akito. Being stuck in the same room with a foul playing psycho who relished in every evil thought and grinned at every struggle.

They reached a fork in the path and with the darkness surrounding them neither could remember the right way to turn.

Yuki searched the ground for footprints in hopes they'd lead him and the cat back to Shigure, and unfortunatley Akito. Yuki squinted his imperial orbs and searched the ground until he felt something strong squeeze his shoulder. Yuki's violet eyes reached up and met Kyo's bloody one's.

"This way." Kyo pointed down the path of crushed grass and kicked up dirt.

'I guess training in the mountains did do him some good.' Yuki thought.

Both the cat and rat ran down the selected path, pushing away limbs and leaves as they desperatley tried to reach they're cousin.

'Something's wrong, I can feel it.' Kyo thought. He stopped. They had now reached a garden, a very familiar one in fact. The grass was tainted with droplets of blood and the moon reflected on the shattered glass near a broken window. They had found themselves back at the spot where Tohru had been so cruely flung out as if she were a rag doll.

Kyo's fists tightened and he could sense Yuki's anger welling up inside him as well. They both felt the aura of death here, the tightening grasp it had on their bodies was tight and almost engulfed them. From the window light spilled out into the open garden, making the sparkling glass seem magical, but the two juunishi knew better.

Kyo's ears pricked up when he heard a sound coming from behind the walls in which the shattered window was placed. He motioned for Yuki to follow him, the rat furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but cooperated none-the-less.

When they reached the window they could hear the sound clearer, and it was the sound of crying, sobbing.

Yuki was the first to rise his head over the blood-stained sill and look inside, capturing the scene of Akito leaning over a pile of cloth, it looked like a Kimono. Next was Kyo to peek over the sill. They both remained that way for some time, confused, why was Akito crying over a pile of clothes? They heard Akito as he began to sob to himself and talk to himself quietly. "Why? Why did it have to be this way? All you had to do was listen to ME! S-Shi-gur-e." (What's this? Akito? Crying? O.o)

Both Yuki and Kyo gasped when they heard the dog's name. So it wasn't just a pile of clothes, it was Shigure's dead body that Akito was crying over. Shigure was now dead.

This was too much to handle for the cat and rat. Kyo turned away from the scene and leaned his back against the wall, allowing himself to slide down into the grass, Yuki soon followed suit. Kyo put the palms of his hands over his face and thought to himself. 'Shigure is gone, the dog is gone.' Sure the novelist was annoying but even so he made every day seem more alive, free.

Yuki pulled his knees into his chest and buried his face in them. 'Why? Why would Akito kill Shigure? Why would Akito be crying over it? Did he regret what he had done? Did Akito wish he could go back and change it? If so, that would be a first.' Yuki sighed. 'Shigure is gone, dead, no more. Repeating this helps me to believe it, though it still doesn't seem possible. He let me stay at his house when I needed to get away. He gave me a home and showed me what it was like to be free, to be alive. Although there were times when I wanted to knock him through the roof there were other (rare) times when his words gave me comfort.' A rustling brought Yuki from his thoughts of the deceased family member. It was Kyo. He had stood up from his sitting position and was now leaning against the wall, still listening to Akito's decreasing sobs. Yuki looked up at him then down at the blades of broken grass.

"We better go tell Hatori..." Kyo trailed off, his words uneven.

Yuki only nodded in response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru opened her sluggish brown eyes and looked about her surroundings. The walls around her were pure white and so was the tiled floor along with the ceiling above her head. It was so plain, except for a silk violet blanket covered over more eye-blinding white sheets. It reminded her of a hospital room, one in particular...her mom's.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself. There came no answer to her question, the room was empty. As Tohru sat up pain shot through her body, her neck was sore and her arms were covered in scrapes and bruises. Tohru's head began to spin from sitting upright for so long, but she was determined to figure out where she was. Something tugged on her middle finger as she left the bed, it was a gray cast looking object but made of plastic, it was bugging Tohru, she vaguely remembered her mom wearing one of these when she was in the hospital, but never really knew what it was for. Tohru yanked it off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki and Kyo silently reached the front steps of Hatori's home and let themselves in. Momiji was asleep on the leather sofa and Hatori was sitting at his desk putting a picture of Kana back on one of the shelves. The doctor stood up.

"Did you find Shigure?"

Yuki and Kyo looked to each other and sighed.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Did he come back with you?" Hatori asked. Yuki looked at the older, tired man and shook his head no.

"Shigure couldn't come back with us Hatori."

Hatori looked at Yuki and tried to solve what his words meant.

"What do you mean?" His tone was deep and frightened but strangely calm and knowledgable.

Yuki looked at Kyo, those amethyst eyes telling the crimson ones to continue for him. Kyo stepped forward, his head hung low.

"Shigure is...dead." Kyo barely whispered the words but somehow he knew Hatori had heard him.

The dragon turned his back to them and put his hand up to the one good eye he had left, a single tear falling from it.

"How did this happen? Things were never supposed to be like this, of course, in this family things are never supposed to be like they should." Hatori sighed. "How did he die?"

"He was killed." Yuki answered.

"How was he killed?"

Kyo turned his head away and said, "We don't know."

"Do you even know who did it?" Hatori's voice rose and shook with anger and grief. Of course, there was really no point in asking the aforementioned question but Hatori had to be sure, it had to be confirmed.

"Akito..." said a soft voice, almost barely audible. Hatori looked up as Momiji stood only feet away, tears rolling down his young cheeks.

"Yes." That was all Hatori would say.

Momiji walked over to the dragon and wrapped his hands around Hatori's waist, sobbing into his lab coat. Hatori stroked the sobbing blonde's head and sighed.

Yuki and Kyo were left to stand uncomfortably watching the news take its toll on the two in front of them, that is until, they heard a high-pitched beep.

"Tohru!" Hatori cried. He hastily let go of Momiji and ran to the room Tohru was in. He opened the door as fast possible but saw nothing. Tohru was gone. All that was left was the plastic finger clip used to monitor her heart beats dangling in front of the machine.

**A/N: Yay Tohru escaped, but why? How? And where to? I know this was choppy chapter but it is 11:26 p.m. here and I'm TIRED! R&R Please!**


End file.
